Utility knives typically use disposable trapezoidal blades. These blades are very sharp, and must be handled very carefully to avoid serious injury. They are therefore typically sold in packages which also serve as dispensers permitting the extraction of one blade at a time with a minimum amount of manipulation. These dispensers must be capable of securely retaining the blades, not only when the dispenser is full for shipment to the retailer or consumer, but also as blades are extracted. It is also, of course, desirable that these dispensers be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.